143
by AnnaYue
Summary: He was just a ‘simple’ high school student that likes to play soccer and known, as ‘The Great Heart Breaker’ and she was someone important. It’s a bet between the most ‘Popular ClassA Jerk’ and the ‘Prettiest Pretender’. RxA... OOC


Disclaimer: No, I don't own them… do you?

Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for the final moment  
You say the words that I can't say  
- Bizarre Love Triangle: Frente -

143

The Prologue

Chapter 1: Newspaper and a Ball.

"R-rei…ahm…er… I, want, t-to….tell y-you….er…ahmm…something"

"P-please, don't g-get angry of what I'm….er….about to…ahmm, say"

"ahm, Rei-kun, ahm… I've been thinking about this last night…"

"I-I'm t-the… girl that…ahm… sends you the-the… l-love letters"

"I…I….I"

"Its really hard to say this, but…. I'm"

"Y-yes…ahm…love… I'm…. I…"

"L-love"

"I'm in love with"

"You…"

"…You…"

"…You"

Blink, blink, blink

"………Me?………"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She couldn't take it any more… everything, every-single-thing she would do for him. She new this would happen but she wanted to try. So one sunny morning; she said she loves him, but after everything she done like gives him a bento full of food that she specially and only cooked for him every lunch, give him gift every special occasion or even with out occasion, love letters every morning, she would even let him copy her homework and if ever he feels languid copying other peoples homework; she would gladly give her own homework just to make him notice her. Speaking of _'notice'_; do you know how many times she'd done something crazy just to make him _notice_ her; to many times that anyone could say that she's mentally damaged, or maybe she is… but don't worry; she's not alone, there's plenty of them… like let say, ½ of the girls population in Shibuya high school are worshiping this guy's shadow. Not to mention his fans club in other schools; hundreds of them. So there's nothing to worry… right? Or maybe there is. Oh well… he is indeed the number one 'Best Good Looking Guy' in Shibuya. With all the attention people gives him, anyone would say his one hell of a celebrity; big time celebrity.

But his not; his just an _'ordinary'_ boy, a 16 years old _'ordinary'_ student of Shibuya high school that likes to play soccer.

Soccer, soccer, soccer… his life revolves in soccer, and if there would be a chance; he would gladly marry soccer, and now his here again; in another game of soccer, kicking balls. But this was a different kind of soccer game, the game was full of emotions, not his emotion but the emotion of a girl standing before him; her face flustered and her dark eyes swimming in tears. Our number one boy is about to kick his best ball, the one his been kicking a hundred of times since he was a child, the one he mastered so well. The ball of rejection.

The soccer freak closes his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said in his most careful and gentle way.

"I'm not ready for an intimate relationship with anyone. I'm really sorry."

Maybe he wasn't really that gentle in other peoples feelings and his not a good actor so he still looked like he didn't care even if he said it in his most careful and _gently_—which I don't really know if you could squeeze a bit of gentle in him—way.

"B-but—"

"I'm sorry" he said it again in his most careful and 'gentle' way.

The girl didn't know what to do. She couldn't force him. Like he said 'he wasn't ready' or more like; he didn't want to be ready or doesn't have plans to be ready. So she did what most girls in her situation would do.

Cried and run away.

Another one bites the dust.

That was easy, easier that the other girls. Then the soccer freak started to walk to his class. Oh, didn't I tell you?… his in Shibuya high school right now. Girls keep looking at him like he was some kind of a Hollywood star; admiring, flirting in there own ways, murmuring, blushing and some other stuff that the number one boy believes as acts of stupidity.

To make it a _bit_ fair; some students despise him. Mostly boys, others are jealous; you can't really blame them, and they hate him because they can't blame him to be born with such good looks. Other hates him because the girl they like; likes him. Others hate him because there friend or more than friend is broken-hearted because of him. Others hate him for no reason, doesn't know the reason or on denial of the reason. Others are jealousy because of his soccer talents. But mostly people hate him because they can _never_ be like him.

But would you believe that even boys blushes and flirts with him. To make it clear; his not gay and because of that; he didn't entertain them.

Well, he didn't consider anybody.

How many hearts have been broken into pieces because of _him_? How many tears have stead? How many 'I love you's' have been replied by 'I'm sorry's'. How many?

When will it stop? When will it end?

Otohata Rei

_WHEN?_

"…When the moon turns pink" A dark haired girl wearing sun-glasses said while reading something in a newspaper muttering something under her breath. "Huh! They'll have to wait for the moon to turn pink before that happens" she said while pushing her sunglasses on her nose.

She looked around the soccer field, searching for someone she knows, there were some people sitting in the bench others were sitting in the grass field chatting animatedly. But of courts; she didn't find one since she's a new student in the school. She grinned happily. She's free! No mom, no dad.

She was so happy. She felt that the whole day would be utterly perfect.

And she would finally exist normally.

But not utterly normal I guest.

She did something that made her 'gonna-be-normal' life into 'not-so-normal' life.

And it was all because of a clumsy girl and a clumsy boy.

How? Why?

Well, it starter with…

"Rei-kun, lets play soccer. Class won't start in an hour." A blond boy said to the oh-so-cold—as ever—Otohata.

The boy named Rei looked at him. A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "You're still dreaming of beating me?"

"I'm not dreaming. It's in my faith to beat you. Jerk!" he said tetchily.

Otohata chucked. "Fine, lets play."

The blond boy smirks. The people saw this and they watch with interest.

"Catch this, ice-boy"

The crowd was getting ticker. Well, it was really fun to watch the two most popular boys play soccer. They're just too adorable to not look at. And if you didn't get it; the blond boys name is Yuuya Asuo. Our number one boy's best-pal/rival, and known as the second good looking guy in Shibuya high school and in the whole City.

Anyways, back to our number-one dark-haired ice-boy.

As the two young handsome boys play; their hair gust with the wind and there sweat slowly coming out in there pail skin while the game was gating a bit grave. A young woman; not to far away, not caring about the whole crowd, Mr.#1 and Mr.#2, just doing her own thing; jumping up and down, cheering for her self, not caring about anything… just her self and her 'freedom' as she liked to call it.

And for some twist of fate, while the 16 years old girl celebrate, a strong wind came and blow her skirt up which made her cover her legs and loosen her grin on the news paper. More wind came and she didn't realize that the newspaper in her hands was blown up and up and up then down and down and down to our number-one Ice-boy that splat on his face. He was about to kick the ball when the news paper came and covered his face; he couldn't see anything but he was already on the position to give a strong kick to the ball; so he kicked it; not knowing where the ball would go. So the ball was kicked strait to a dark haired 16 years old girl; which was still busy with her skirt, not knowing what was about to come…

BALG!

Strait on the face…

She's red…

Red!

She's really embarrass…

And she doesn't like it…

To be continued…

Anna's note: XD Confuse? Yeah… me too… ehehehehe… I feel a bit zany today… hmmmm XP oh well… I do hope you like my prologue, R&R guys and gals… I really want to know what you think… Continue or not?

The next chap is almost finish…

Oi, the girl; the one that was hit by the ball, is non other than…our lovely Aya… lol

Oh yeah… and sorry for the my words and grammar… this fic is new and my English is still as bad as before sigh so I need a beta reader… if anyone is interested; please live a message… thank you

Review, review, review …. L0vE yA


End file.
